en una tormenta
by LimonadaRosa
Summary: Lillian no estaba consciente de sus sentimientos hacia hiro, hasta cierto día de tormenta. un one-shot lillianxhiro.


**nota del autor:**

**asi se coloca ¿no?**

**eh, no se que decir, este es mi primer fanfic, si alguien lee esto (porque el juego esta en ingles) espero que no le paresca tan malo...**

_**no soy dueña de harvest moon ni sus personajes**_

* * *

><p>–Gracias por ayudarme ash. – le digo mirándolo colocar la comida del establo en su respectivo lugar, mientras yo limpiaba a las vacas.<p>

–No tienes que agradecerme, de todos modos yo me ofrecí.

Cuando me mude a bluebell me imagine que sería mejor cuidar animales a cultivar… creo que me empiezo a arrepentir. Tener tantos animales da mucho trabajo.

–Lillian…– dice ash, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. – ¿estás bien? Has estado trabajando muy duro estos días.

Volteo a mirarlo sorprendida. – O-Oh, no, estoy bien.

–huh, está bien. – dice, pareciendo no muy convencido. Nos quedamos en silencio un segundo, y luego sigue hablando – cambiando de tema… ¿qué haces cuando no trabajas?

Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa "_¿Qué hago cuando no trabajo?" _–mmm… cocinar, pasear por ahí… nada especial, pero… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

–Oh, es solo que… te he visto ir mucho a konohana.

Sentí una gota de sudor caer por mi frente. –e-es que tengo varios amigos allá, y me gusta ir a visitarlos. Sabes que viví en konohana antes de mudarme aquí…

–mm, es cierto.

En realidad no tengo "varios" amigos allá pero, si le digo que voy a visitar a "un" amigo, se va molestar. Ash es un gran amigo pero, cada vez que descubría que pasaba mucho tiempo con un chico se molestaba y no hablaba conmigo en un tiempo.

–bueno, la próxima vez deberías de pasar a ver a la doctora, no vayas a enfermarte por tanto trabajar, sé que no estás bien. – dice, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. –y no dudes en pedirme ayuda la próxima vez, no tengo tanto trabajo.

–está bien. – digo sonriéndole.

–muy bien, ya terminamos aquí. Supongo que debería irme, oí por la radio que habrá una tormenta.

–sí, nos vemos mañana.

– ¡hasta mañana! – grita cuando ya había salido.

Hoy termine más rápido gracias a ash, nunca había tenido tanto tiempo libre. Camine hacia afuera y el fuerte sol hiso que me tapara los ojos con la mano, "_¿tormenta?", _el cielo dice de todo menos tormenta, ayer la radio dijo que llovería y no fue así.

"_la próxima vez deberías de pasar a ver a la doctora"_

Las palabras de ash resonaron en mi cabeza, "_¿visitar a la doctora?" _ No sabe que en realidad es lo que he hecho cada vez que voy allá, pero, aunque voy a allá, no es por la doctora, si no por su aprendiz, ya que es mi mejor amigo. Ahora que lo pienso, me gustaría ir hoy a verlo, últimamente siento muchas ganas de verlo.

Cuando llegue a konohana todo se veía oscuro y el aire era frio. Mire hacia arriba notando algo inusual, el cielo se había nublado con nubes oscuras, ¿pero en qué momento? Camine hasta la clínica y entre, pero no vi a nadie.

– ¡Lillian! – escuche a la Dr. Ayame llamarme, quien bajaba por las escalera deteniéndose junto a mi sonriendo. – ¿vienes a ver a hiro? Porque salió a caminar.

–oh, está bien.

–pero si quieres puedes esperarlo aquí, volverá en un minuto. –dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta.

–y usted... ¿A dónde va?- dije, un poco inseguro si debería preguntarle.

–Tengo que ver a un paciente en bluebell ¡adiós!- me sonrió y salió.

Bien, ahora estoy aquí sola, supongo que tendré que esperar. Camine y camine en sala mirando las cosas. Cuando mire por la ventana pude notar que el cielo estaba más oscuro, "_espero que sea solo una simple lluvia" _y con este tiempo aun así la Dr. Ayame salió, eso sí es cuidar a sus pacientes.

Si saber que hacer me dirigí al piso de arriba. Me detuve en la estantería de libros de hiro sacando uno para ojearlo, el cual estaba bastante rayado pero legible. Debe ser uno de los libros de su padre que rayo cuando era pequeño, me reí al pensar en un pequeño hiro rayando libros. De repente escuche la puerta de abajo abrirse junto con la voz de hiro, pero, también había otra voz, la voz de una chica.

Escuche pasos subir por las escaleras, y devolviendo el libro corrí a esconderme detrás de otra estantería. No había muchos lugares para esconderse y este no era el mejor, fácilmente podrían verme. Por un espacio entre los libros vi a hiro entrar, y detrás del entro… reina. ¿Por qué reina estaba aquí? Ella pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en la montaña investigando, ¿y acaso hiro acostumbra a traer chicas aquí arriba? Esa idea me hiso sentir una punzada en el pecho.

Hiro se acerco a la estantería y saco un libro, le sonrío a reina y se lo entrego, y ella también sonrío al tomarlo, lo cual me hiso sentir aun peor, ella casi nunca sonríe. Luego bajaron y volví a escuchar la puerta abrirse. Me quede sentada en mi escondite abrazando mis rodillas, ¿por qué me sentía tan mal? El tan solo vino con ella para darle un libro, y aun si fuera otra cosa ¿Por qué habría de importarme? Pero… el hecho de que subiera aquí con otra chica… sonriéndose…

Me levante y me dirigí hacia abajo, ya había pasado un minuto desde que escuche la puerta. Llegue al piso de abajo donde estaba hiro sentado junto al mostrador, escuchando mis pasos volteo a verme.

– ¿Lillian? – Dice, algo sorprendido. –No sabía que estabas aquí ¿Cuándo llegaste? – me sonríe.

–hace un rato. – le respondo sin mucho ánimo. – pero, creo que mejor debería irme.

Sin dar explicación me dirigía a la puerta pensando regresar, pero para mi mala suerte ya había empezado a llover, y no era una simple llovizna.

–no creo que sea buena idea. – dice hiro.

Salgo en medio de la fuerte lluvia o me quedo aquí con hiro, la segunda opción no me agradaba en este momento, me sentía un poco molesta con él, ahora entiendo un poco a ash. Ya estaba saliendo por la puerta a punto de mojarme, pero me detuvo una mano que me agarro por el brazo, no me había dado cuenta cuando hiro se paro detrás de mí.

– ¡Lillian! –me regaño y jalo más adentro cerrando la puerta. Supongo que no me queda de otra que quedarme, me resigne soltando un suspiro.

El se sentó en la misma silla y yo en una a su lado.

– ¿Por qué ibas a irte en medio de la lluvia? – me pregunta. Sin mirarlo a la cara me quede en silencio, y el suspira bajando la mirada. –lo siento… si hice algo malo.

"_Estoy molesta prácticamente sin razón, y él se disculpa"_ la ira que alguna vez sentí con rapidez desapareció.

–N-No tienes que sentirlo, no hiciste nada malo. – le digo.

–oh qué alivio. – me sonríe de nuevo. _"si que hace difícil molestarse con el"_ – pero… –se detiene y se queda mirando un punto más abajo de mi cara. – ¿y esa herida?

– ¿hm? – pasó mi mano desde mi mejilla hacia abajo, y siento un golpe de dolor al tocar algo en mi cuello, era una cortada. Cuando bajaba la montaña me tropecé y me roso la rama de un árbol, debo de haberme cortado en ese momento, a veces me encontraba cortadas sin saber cuándo me las hice. – no me había dado cuenta.

–bien, déjame ver. – dijo mientras sacaba algo de una gaveta y colocaba su silla frete a la mía.

Se inclino hacia mí quedando su cara muy cerca de la mía, y empezó a pasarme un pañuelo con algo que ardía mucho, pero el dolor no era lo que me preocupaba en ese momento. Aunque su cara estaba a nivel de mi cuello, estaba muy cerca, sentía mi rostro calentarse y mi corazón latía más rápido, espero que no lo note, pero… ¿porque me sentía así?

Baje la mirada hacia su cara, el estaba muy concentrado colocándome una venda en la herida. Mi sonrojo debe de haber cubierto todo mi rostro, y como si hubiera sentido el peso de mi mirada hiro levanto la vista hacia mí. Se quedo mirándome fijamente, mi corazón se acelero aun más y respiraba con dificultad, a estas alturas debe haber notado todo eso.

Duro así unos segundos antes de apartar la vista, pude ver un leve sonrojo en su cara. – ya está. –dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia una ventana. –no creo que puedas regresar hoy.

Mire hacia afuera sin pararme, el cielo era negro, seguía lloviendo con gran fuerza, habían destellos de rayos en las nubes y el viento soplaba tan fuerte que doblaba los arboles, _"que buen día para que la naturaleza destroce el pueblo"_. Me levante caminando hacia él con la intención de protestar, pero sin saber claramente que iba a decir, porque en verdad no podía salir con ese clima. Mientras me acercaba sentí de repente un mareo, y sentí mi cuerpo tocar el piso antes desmallarme.

Cuando me desperté tarde un poco en concentrarme y entender lo que paso. Estaba acostada en una cama, era la cama de hiro.

– ¿estás bien? – Hiro pregunto. Estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama, y parecía preocupado. –otra vez te esforzaste demasiado trabajando y no me dijiste.

–lo siento. – Dije sentándome en la cama. – pudiste haberme dejado en una de las camas de abajo.

–no son tan cómodas como esta. –me sonríe.

Me levante de la cama y hiro se paro frente a mi bloqueándome el paso. – No deberías de levantarte aun. –dice.

–ya estoy bien.

–Lillian… me preocupo por ti, solo quiero poder ayudarte en lo que pueda, ya que tu siempre estás ahí para mí. – de nuevo me sonrojo. –y es que yo… yo te… te… –tartamudea tardando para terminar la palabra. – te quiero mucho como mi amiga.

Sentí un bloque de 500kl de decepción caer sobre mi cabeza. Sinceramente esperaba que dijera otra cosa… pero ¿Qué esperaba? Y ¿Por qué?

–hiro, yo…–antes de que pudiera terminar resuena un trueno en todo el cuarto, y antes de saber lo que hacía abrace a hiro como reflejo. El silencio volvió y me di cuenta de que había hecho. Tenía mis brazos envolviendo su espalda, el no era muy alto comparado con los demás chicos, así que mi cara se enterraba en su hombro, y podía notar un sonido proveniente de su pecho, su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal, igual que el mío. Aunque debía apartarme, y enserio que lo intente, mis brazos no se movían. En lugar de alejarme le hice una pregunta estúpida.

–¿Qué hacías con reina esta tarde?

– ¿eh?... – el se quedo en silencio un segundo, hasta seguramente recordar que estaba aquí cuando llego con ella. –Quería que le prestara uno de mis libros que habla sobre plantas medicinales. –Un libro sobre plantas, claro, que tonta soy. – pero… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?... Lillian… acaso tu…

Se queda en silencio un minuto, y luego me devuelve el abrazo. – ¿acaso estas celosa? –_ "¿Celosa? ¿Celosa yo? Bueno…"_ no me había dado cuenta de algo hasta ahora, cuando hiro está cerca de mí, cuando no lo está, lo que siento entonces… – no deberías de estarlo… mucho menos siendo quien tiene mis sentimientos.

Tarde en entender lo que dijo, y cuando lo hice sentí mi corazón detenerse. En mi aturdimiento no me di cuenta cuando me separo de él, pero dejándome aun cerca. Me miro de frente posando su mano sobre mi mejilla, su tacto me envió una ola de calor por el cuerpo. Se acerco con lentitud uniendo sus labios con los míos, dándome un delicado y cálido beso. Se lo devolví envolviendo mis brazos de nuevo en el.

Se alejo luego de unos segundos con la cara sonrojada, y sonriendo. –te quiero. –dijo, haciéndome sentir una gran felicidad, y aunque hasta hace un momento ignoraba por completo mis sentimientos, ahora sabía bien lo que sentía.

-Yo también te quiero.


End file.
